Wait, your what?
by archervice7
Summary: Fionna and Marshall just got married! But you'll have to read to found out what they do when the two of them are about to be three, and their journey through parenthood. So you know, read it.
1. Chapter 1

Fionna's POV

I was getting ready for my date with Marshall, but tonight was special. It's our 5th anniversary and Marshall always surprises me. I can't wait to see what this year's surprise is. I was in my room getting ready when I

heard a knock at the door. That must be Marshall. I ran to the door and it was Marshall. Except, he wasn't wearing a suit like he normally does on our dates. Instead, he was wearing a black tank top with a skull on it,

ripped jeans and he didn't attempt to comb his hair. "Are you ready, Fi?" He asked. Marshall escorted me to his car and made me put on a blind fold. When the car stopped, he grabbed my hand. "No peeking." Marshall

said. Then he took off the blind fold. We were at a diner. I looked at him, confused. We walked inside and there was a long table with all our friends sitting at it. Marcy, Gumball, Bonnie, Finn, F.P, Amber (Flame Princess),

Cake and L.M. We sat at the table and now I was really confused. How come Marshall didn't take me out, just me. I sat at the table and Marshall barely talked to me. The longer I sat there, the more pissed I got. Why the

fuck is he igorning me. "Marshall, I want to ..." He cut me off. "Wait, before you finish that sentence." He got up and went down on one knee in front of my seat. The whole restaurant went quiet. "Fionna. Will you marry

me?" He said. I grabbed him by the arm and walked him outside. "Marshall, why the hell were you igorning me all night?" I asked. "Fionna, it was a prank." He said. "Wait, the proposel or the ignoring me part?" I asked

confused. "The ignoring part. I wanted to propose in front of all our friends." Now everything makes sense. I grabbed by his arm and we went back into the restaurant. I sat back in my seat, "Continue." I said. Marshall

laughed. "Okay. Fionna will you marry me?" He asked holding a ring in his hand. "Yeah sure." I said. He smiled and put the ring on my ring finger. He kissed me. Best surprise ever.

3 months later

Marshall's POV

Tomorrow's my wedding day. I'm so nervous. "What if something goes wrong?" I said pacing back in forth. "Calm down Marshall." F.P said, sitting on my couch. "Yeah, we planned everything, we got a place to hold the

wedding and reception. Invited pretty much everyone we know and got a huge cake." Finn said. "You guys are right. It's just Fionna's so special and she deserves the best." I said.

The next day

9:00am

"Marshall. Get up." said a familiar voice. I looked up from my pillow. Mother. "Marshall!" She yelled. I sat up in my bed. "Ah, your awake. I'd hate for you to be late to your own wedding!" She exclaimed. "Now get up and

take a shower. I got and took a shower. I put on my tux and combed my hair. Today's the day. I would have never thought I'd be getting married. Not in a million years. I looked at the clock, it was almost 7am. "Now we

need to get to the wedding that starts at 9." We got in my car and drove to pick up my boys. We got Finn, F.P, and L.M. By the time we were at the ceremony, it was 11:30am . People were arriving and the place looked

beautiful. The wedding didn't start until 6:30pm, but I couldn't care less. As long as Fionna and I are getting married. The ceremony was getting started, and I haven't even seen Fionna. I stood on the stage as I waited for

bride to walk down the aisle. The lady playing the organ started, everyone was smiling and then I saw Cake walked into ball room. I looked over and saw Fionna, she was wearing a long dress, there was a cut in the

bottom part so that some of legs were exposed. She was beautiful. Fionna walked down the aisle, holding a bouqet of white roses. When she got to me, I could have swore my heart skipped a beat. She winked at me

and I had never loved her some much. I can't wait for the honeymoon.

Fionna's POV

The pastor that was marrying Marshall and I was the oldest man I had ever seen and he sounded like Droopy. "Do you Marshall Lee Abadeer, take Fionna Mertsen to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in

health til death do you part? Marshall smiled. "Yeah sure." He said grinning. "And do you Fionna Mertsen take Marshall Lee Abadeer to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health til death do you part?

I couldn't let Marshall win, "You bet." Then I grabbed him and kissed _my_ husband. I like the that, my husband. Everyone was cheering as we kissed, then Marshall broke the kiss. "Wanna dance?" He asked. "I thought

you'd never ask." We danced, talked with people. I was getting some champagne when Marshall's mom, Heather, walked up to me. "There you are Fionna." She said. "I need to talk to you." I nodded my head, then

gulped down my drink. We sat at the tables in the back. "Fionna, I just wanted you to know that...you have my blessing and I approve the wedding." She said. "That's the niciest thing you've ever said to me." I said.

I hugged her, but she pushed me off. "No touching please." Then she walked off. Oh well. The reception was great. Tomorrow was going to be even better because Marshall and I are going to the beach and are staying

in the best hotel in the area! We got in the car and even put the "Just Married." Sign on the back. We sat in the car and I put my head on his shoulder.

 **Yeah it's me again. I'm starting this new story. If you want to read my other one, it's called "Just for Fun?" (No relation to this story) Please read it, because I'm desperate.**

 **Ya Boy, AV7**


	2. Chapter 2

Marshall's POV

Fionna and I finally arrived at the hotel, Shores Inn, it was huge. It was right by the beach and it looked awesome. We got the honeymoon suite, curtesy, of my mom. We checked in about noon, I was excited and really

wanted to hit the beach, do some sight seeing, etc. But when we walked in our room, Fionna tackled me onto our king size bed. Then she started kissing me, it was surprising but once I wasn't shocked anymore, I kissed

her back. She took of my shirt and then her own. Man she was ready for this! I took off my shorts, and before I knew it we were in nothing but our underwear. I took off my boxers and then put her on my lap. I went

inside her and she moaned my name. "Ma...Marshall." I grabbed her and then laid on top of her, still thursting. I loved her so much and this was going to be a great week.

Fionna's POV

We had been here an hour and we had already got the sheets dirty. It was bright as hell outside, but the room was dark thanks to the thick curtains. We just laid in bed, until night time. Marshall wanted to go out on the

beach. It was almost empty, the only other people out here were a crew setting up a stage for the party that was in a few days. "We're going, right?" I asked. "You know it." We just laid on the blanket Marshall took from

the room, staring at the stars. Marshall turned to me. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world." He said. "How so?" I asked. "I'm the luckiest guy in world because how hot I am." He said. I turned to him and he laughed.

"I'm kidding Fi, you know all the guys at the wedding were probably crying because I snagged you first." Marshall said. "I thought I was the one who snagged you." I said. He sat up. "Fi, attmpt it. You've always had a

crush on me and thought I was out of your league." Marshall said. I punched him, "In your dreams." I did love, a lot, but we're both too childish to say that, even though we're married. "I wonder if Cake likes me more

now that I'm her brother in law?" Marshall asked, staring at the stars. "Cake is nice to you. But if you cross her she'll make your life a living hell." I said. "I afraid of Cake, but you would probably pee your pants if you had

to deal with my mom." Marshall said. "What's the worst thing your mom's done to you?" I asked. We sounded like kids talking, until now he never talked in detail about his mother and their relationship. "One time, when

I was 14, I cursed at her. She grabbed me by the ear and put me in the car, she drove me 5 miles from our house which was just long road. She threw me out the car and told me to walk home. Then she threw some

quarters at me. In case I needed to call her. I walked to a gas station and had to call because I didn't have money for a cab." Marshall said. "That's horrible!" I yelled. "Yeah, it was." Marshall said with a half smile on his

face. I kissed him, "I'm sorry she did that to you." I said. Marshall grinned. "That would have been a lot nicer if I was 14." He said. We went back to the hotel room and made out again. I don't know if it's humanly

possible to have this much sex, but I was just happy to with my husband.

One week later...

Marshall's POV

Today was the last day of our honeymoon. Fionna and I were packing our bags when I realized something. "Fionna, we got find a place." I said. She looked at me, all this time we lived separately. "Your right. We'll start

looking when we get home." Fionna said. We got into the car and started driving back home. It's a three hour drive. I'm in a band, and make decent money off of preforming, the band consists of me, Finn, F.P, and L.M.

When we finally did get home, we started looking at apartments, and by we, I mean myself, Fionna, Cake, L.M, Finn, F.P, Amber, Gumball, Bonnie and Marcy. "It's gotta have a lot of space." Finn said. "What about this

one?" Gumball asked. It was a two bedroom apartment for only $1,000 a month. "I say we check it out." Fionna said. "Okay. Let's go." We all drove in Finn's SUV to this apartment place. It looked nice on the outside.

We walked into the main office. "Excuse me, were here to look at the open apartment." Bonnie said. "Right this way." The manager said. "Are you all trying to move in?" He asked. "No, just us." I said pointing at Fionna.

He nodded. "Follow me." He said. When we walked in there, I already felt cramped. We stayed for maybe ten minutes then back to the drawing board. "I like this place." Fionna said. It was a house for rent. It looked

nice. "Okay, we'll check that one out tomorrow." I said, exhausted from looking at all these houses and apartments. Everyone left and then Fionna and I laid in her bed. "I'm excited. That house looked nice." Fionna said.

It did, but we'll find out tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Fionna's POV

I woke up, I felt nauseous. I got up out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I vomited into the toilet. I flushed the toilet, then washed my mouth. I back to bed and Marshall was awake. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I threw up." I said. He got up, "Here lay down and rest." He said. "What about..." He cut me. "Don't worry, we've 6 other people helping us, the less the better." Marshall said. Marshall ended his lease at his apartment,

a few days ago, so when we did find a place we could move in sooner. Marshall left, and soon after Cake came home. "Fionna. Marshall told me you weren't feeling well. Don't worry, I make you some chicken noodle

soup." She said. I laid in bed for most of the day. It was boring as hell! When Marshall came back with the rest of the gang, I was excited. "Hey everyone."I said laying on the couch watching T.V. "Fi, that house we went

to look at was awesome." Marshall said. "I really think we get it." Marshall said. Everyone was nodding in agreement. "I want to see it." I said in a whining voice. "We can go tomorrow, just you and me." He said.

The next day

I had morning sickness again today, except I felt a little better a few hours later. Marshall and I went to look at the house and he was right, it was awesome. It was roomey, and somewhat in our price range. "We should

get it Marsh." I said. The guy who owned seemed happy and said we could start moving in as of next week. When we got back to my place, I felt terrible again. I threw up, my head hurt. I was sitting on the couch when

I thought of something. "Cake, I need to run to the store." I said. "No, what you need is to rest." Cake said. "Cake, I really need to." I said with urgency in my voice. "Fine, be quick." She said. I drove to a CVS, that was

close to my apartment and I bought a pregnancy test. When I got home I, uh, used it. I waited, then the results said I was...pregnant? "Cake. Look at this." I said. She looked at the pregnancy test and her eyes widend.

"I'm pregnant." I said with tears in my eyes. Cake grabbed the phone and started calling everyone to come over quick and that it was an emergency. When the whole gang was here, I told them the news. "Everyone, I'm

pregnant." I said. Marshall's eyes widend, like Cake's did before. "Your...pregnant." He said pointing at me. I nodded my head. He touched my stomach. "It's mine right?" He asked. "I pretty sure." I said.

"Congrats Fionna!" Gumball yelled.

Gumball's POV

I never really approved of Fionna and Marshall's relationship, and when he proposed I was hoping she'd say "No, I want to waste the rest of my life with the likes of you." But instead she said, "Yeah sure." I always had a

crush on Fionna, and now she's having a baby with him! Everyone seemed excited and happy, I wanted to be, but what does Marshall have that I don't? "Congrats Fionna." I said. "Thanks Gumball." She said.

4 months later

Fionna's POV

Marshall and I moved into our new house. It was nice, we even got started on the baby's room. All we got so far is a crib, we'll do the rest once we know if it's a boy or a girl. "Marshall, we have to tell her sooner or later."

I said. Marshall hasn't told his mom that I'm pregnant yet. "I haven't done it yet because she's always bussy and I'd hate to intrude." He said. "Your lying, you love to intrude." I said. "Come on Fi, do I really have to?"

He said. "This is our child we're talking about!" I yelled. "Fine your right. I guess we going to my mom's house."

 **The chapter's short. I'll try to make the next one longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

Marshall's POV

Fionna's only four months in and she's already got those weird cravings. Today she wanted burgers. So, I drove out to a little burger stop to get them. Fionna also wants to go visit my mom and tell her that Fionna's

pregnant."Marshall, how long is the drive from our house to your mom's?" Fionna asked. "It's about 3-4 hours." I said. By the time we did get there it was almost 5pm. We spent most of afternoon driving and were tired.

"Wow." Fionna said, looking around at my mom's mansion. "Come on." I said taking her hand. "What about our stuff?" Fionna asked. "The staff can get it." I knocked on the door and Janey answered, Janey is my mom's

assistant."Mr. Abadeer! Come in." She rushed us inside, "Your mother isn't home right now, but she will be here at dinner time. George! Tom!" Two men came running to the door, "Go get Mr. and Mrs. Abadeer's things

and put it in their room." Janey said. "Mom isn't here?" I said. "Yes, she had a meeting with an investor." Janey said. Then she looked at Fionna. "Hello there Mrs. Abadeer. My name is Janey. If you need anything just

ask." Janey was setting herself up for failure with that. "So, what do you want to do?" I asked. Fionna yawned, "Take a nap." She said. "I'll show you to your room." Janey said as she escorted us upstairs.

Fionna's POV

I never knew Heather had such a big house. Janey walked us to our bedroom, it was beautiful. The room was painted velvet red with soft silk bed sheets. I just wanted to sleep forever. I laid down and just fell asleep.

"Mrs. Abadeer." I heard someone say. Then I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder. "Mrs. Abadeer." I opened my eyes to see that it was Janey. "Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes." She said. I sat up, or at least tried to.

"Please call me Fionna." I said. I looked around the room, there was no sign of Marshall. "Where's Marshall?" I asked. "He's in theatre." Janey said. I got up, but then I started wobbling. Janey grabbed me by the arm and

helped me stand upright. "Are you okay Mrs...Fionna?" She said my name hesitantly. "I'm fine. Is Heather here?" I asked. "Ms. Abadeer is here, she's in her office, but she'll be down for dinner." Janey said.

Janey started staring at my stomach. "Fionna? Are you pregnant?" She asked, still staring at my little bump. "Yeah." I said. "Does Mr. Abadeer know?" I nodded my head and laughed. "Of course he does." I said. Janey

looked shocked, but she snapped out of it quickly and said, "Dinner will be ready soon. You better wash up." She said. "Wait Janey!" I yelled. "Yes?" She asked confused. "Don't tell Heather. I will." I said. She nodded

her head and then left the room. I changed into a dress I packed, and washed up for dinner. Then I headed downstairs, but I got lost. I looked around and then I saw one of the butlers that helped us earlier. "Excuse

me?" I asked. He turned around quickly. "Yes ma'am?" He asked. "I was wondering, where is the dining room?" I asked. "Right this way. I'll show you." He said. I followed slowly behind him to the dinning room.

Marshall's POV

When Fionna fell asleep, I went to watch a movie, but the whole all I could think about was what if my mom reacts badly. I played different senerios in my mind, all terrible. "Mr. Abadeer." I jumped. It was only Janey.

"What's up?" I asked. "Dinner will be ready soon." Janey said. "Okay." I got up out of my chair. "Is mom home?" I asked. "Yes sir." Janey said. She looked and sounded oddly distant. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

Janey looked at the floor. "I'm fine, I was justing thinking." She looked up and smiled. "I hope you bring the baby over, so that I can meet him or her." She said. Fionna must have told her. We walked to the dining room

and Fionna was already there and she was wearing a dress. I sat next to her. "Hey Fi." I said. Fionna smiled at me, then my mom walked into the dining room. She took a seat at the head of the table and then servants

brought food out from the kitchen. Roasted chicken, mash potatoes, peach cobbler, and a bottle of red wine. "Marshall, Fionna. So why did you want to visit?" She asked while she got herself some chicken. I looked over

at Fionna, but she was getting all the food onto her plate. "Let's eat first." I said. I got some chicken, or at least whatever Fionna didn't already devour. When dinner was finished, I told mom. "Mom, the reason we came

here is because...Fionna's pregnant." I said. I was waiting for the senerios that I had thought in my head to become real, but instead she smiled. "That's wonderful news." I looked at Fionna and she looked at me.

"Have you considered any names?" She asked. "We're not naming our kid Heather." I said. "It was just a suggestion." Heather said shrugging, "So what do you want to name your child?" She asked.

"We actually hadn't thought about that." Fionna said. "How far are you?" She asked. "Four almost five months." Fionna said. "Have you planned an ultra sound?" She asked excitedly. "Yes, it's in a month and a half

away." I said. Mom stood up, "Marshall, I need to talk with you." She said, "In my office." I nodded my head and followed. "I'll be back soon." I whispered in Fionna's ear.

Heather's POV

Marshall and I walked to my office. I walked over to my bar and poured myself a glass of brandy. Marshall grabbed a glass, "Pour me one too." He said. I poured him some brady and we sat down. "Marshall. You grown

up on me. You settled down and are starting family. I proud of you for making that decision. Have you planned a baby shower?" I asked. "Not yet, I was waiting until after the ultra sound." Marshall said. "How about, I

set up the baby's room. I can get a paint crew and furnish it too." I said. "That would be wonderful." He said. "Don't tell Fionna. I want it to be a secret." I said. He gulped down the rest of his brandy. "I've gotta go." He

I can only hope Marshall will be better than his father.

Marshall's POV

I walked back to our room, where I found Fionna sitting on the bed watching T.V. "Hey Fi, come with me." I said. I took her hand and walked down the halls. "Where are we going?" Fionna asked. "It's a surprise." I said.

"Here it is." I said. I opened the doors to the pool and Fionna gave me a confused look. I took off my shirt and pants and hopped in. "Come on Fi! The water is great." She put her toe in the water, she must have been

satisified because she took off her dress and walked into the pool. We swam around for a bit, we splashed each other. "Marshall, lets get in the hot tub!" Fionna yelled as she got out of the pool and walked over to the

sauna. I followed her in. It was warm and our arms were wrapped against each other. Fionna sat on my lap, kissing me. Then she took off my boxers. I took undid her bra and she took off her panties. I went inside her,

"Ma...Marshall." She moaned. I got harder. "Marshall." She moaned again. "I'm...close." I said. Then I came, and she did after me. "We better go." I said. I grabbed some towels and we ran back to our room, quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

2 months later

Marshall's POV

Tomorrow's Fionna's ultra sound! "Which one do you want more a boy or a girl?" F.P asked. We were sitting in the living room, talking about baby stuff. "I hope it's a boy." Finn said. "I hope it's a girl." L.M. "You just said

that because I want the baby to be a boy!" Finn yelled. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." L.M. "What if it's twins Marshall?" F.P asked. I never thought about that. What if there's more than baby in there? "Then I'm fucking

screwed." I said. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. It was my mom. "Hello." I said. "Marshall, tomorrow's the ultra sound right?" She asked. "Yeah." I said. "Okay, when is the baby shower?" She asked. "It's in two

weeks. On Saturday." I said. "Alright. Keep me updated." She said. Then she hung up. "How was that?" Finn asked. "My mom. We're planning a baby shower for Fionna." I said. Marcy, Cake, Bonnie, and Amber took

Fionna out shopping, so us guys were hanging out. "I'm back with lunch." Gumball said walking in with our pizza. "Okay, so make sure everyone brings a gift to the baby shower. Gumball and L.M you guys are in charge

of snacks and the cake. Finn and F.P, you guys are on decorations." I said. "What about the girls?" Finn asked. "They'll keep Fionna bussy while we get it ready." I said.

Tomorrow

Fionna's POV

"Marshall, I'm nervous. Should I be nervous?" I asked. "Everything is going to be fine." Marshall said as we waited to see Dr. Vince. "Your right." I said taking a deep breath. "Mr. and Mrs. Abadeer, Dr. Vince will see you

now." the nurse said. I grabbed Marshall's hand as we walked into the room. "Ah, hello there. Fionna, right?" Dr. Vince asked. "Yes." I said quietly. "Please lay down and we can get started." I laid on the bed. I looked

around the room, there was a machine with a screen on it. I'm going to see my baby or babies. "Can you lift up your shirt?" Dr. Vince asked. I blushed and then lift up my shirt, exposing my bloated belly. Then he put

cold jelly on my belly. I winced. "I'm sorry, the jelly's a bit cold." Dr. Vince said. Then he put a weird device on my belly and started moving it around. "Now if you'll look at the screen, you can see your baby." Marshall and

I looked at the little white outline that was our baby. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Marshall asked. "It's a...boy!" Dr. Vince said. "Is there anymore?" I asked. "No, he's all alone." Dr. Vince said. I looked at Marshall.

"It's a boy." I said. "Yeah. How much longer until we get to meet our son?" Marshall asked. "Oh, about three more months." Dr. Vince said, "Or at least around that time. It's hard to predict these things." When we left, I

was bubbling with joy. "We're having a boy. What should we name him?" I asked. "No idea. I want to wait, see what he looks like." Marshall said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You know does he look like a Jack or

a Henry. A John or a Michael." Marshall said. "Let's go home and tell everyone." I said. When we came home, everyone was waiting for us. "Well?" Cake asked. "It's a boy!" I yelled. They cheered. "Have you thought of

any yet?" Gumball asked. "No." I said. Everyone was excited. "Quiet down!" Marshall yelled. He pulled out his phone and called someone. "Hello?" The person on the other line said. "Mom, it's a boy!" Marshall yelled into

the phone. "Really! Congrats you guys." Heather said.

3 hours later.

It was late, everybody went home and Marshall and I are going to bed. "Just a few more months." Marshall said, putting his hand on my belly. "Yeah. I can't wait to meet you." I said.

 **Another short one. My bad, the next will be longer...maybe. - AV7**


	6. Chapter 6

Gumball's POV

Today's Fionna's baby shower and Marshall seems super on edge. L.M and I have to get the cake and snacks for the party. Finn and F.P are on decorations and the girls are distracting Fionna. "Have you ever noticed that

everyone in the group are dating each other." I said to L.M as we drove to pick up the cake. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Your dating Cake, Finn's dating Marcline, F.P's dating Amber, and Marshall is dating Fionna."

I said. "What about you and Bonnie." L.M said. "I would never date my sister!" I yelled. He laughed so hard that he was grabbing his sides. "Cut it out. We need to get the cake." I said. We walked into the bakery to grab

the cake. It was a vanilla cake with blue and white frosting on it. We got the cake and L.M held it while we drived back to the house. "Do you still have a crush on Fionna?" L.M asked. "What? She's married and pregnant

Marshall's child. How could I..." He cut me off. "You can still like her even if she's married." He said. I did still like Fionna, I've always liked her, but could never tell her how I felt. Then Marshall came into the picture and

now it's a little late to be confessing. "We're friends and I wouldn't have it any other way." I said. We walked inside with the cake and Fionna was asleep on the couch. Marshall came over to us. "Be quiet." He whispered.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Fionna fell asleep and I couldn't wake her up." He said. "Who are they?" I asked pointing at the guys in the spare bedroom. "They're painting the bedroom. Just be quiet and keep moving."

Marshall whispered. Everyone was working as quietly as possible. It was almost 4pm, when the girls arrived. They tip toed past Fionna and put the gifts they got behind the couch. "We're all done sir." one of the painters

whispered. "Thank you." Marshall said. "Okay I'm going to try and wake her up." Marshall walked over to Fionna and pushed her shoulder. "Fi. Wakey wakey." Marshall said. Fionna moved a little. "Hey there Marsh."

Fionna said. "You've been sleeping all day." Marshall said. "I have?" Fionna said with a yawn. "I need to shower. Will you come with me?" Fionna asked. That's when I realized Fionna doesn't know we're here. Everyone's in

the kitchen waiting to surprise her. I blushed when I heard her ask Marshall to shower with her. "Not this time babe. Everyone!" We all jumped out and yelled surprise. "Surprise!" Fionna blushed, knowing we had all been

listening to her talk with Marshall. "I threw you a baby shower!" Marshall said. Fionna looked around, we put up decorations, had gifts and snacks. She got up and kissed Marshall. "Thank you. Thanks you guys." Fionna

said to the rest of us. "Alright lets open these gifts!" Marcy yelled. Cake got Fionna a whole bunch of baby clothes. Amber got her a basin, Bonnie and I got her a stroller, F.P got her baby bottles, Finn and Marcy got her

a car seat and L.M got her baby moniters. Fionna started crying, "You guys are the greatest friends a person could ask for!" She wailed. She grabbed Marshall and cried on him. "Hey save the tears for my gift." He said.

She looked up, "There's more?" Marshall nodded. "A whole lot more." Everyone followed him into the baby's room. It was painted light blue, it had a diaper changing station, a light blue crib and a white dresser.

"It beautiful." Fionna said. I had to admit it looked nice. "Thank you guys so much." Fionna said. "Fionna want some cake?" I asked. "There's cake, where?" Fionna asked. We all laughed.

Fionna's POV

I've got the best friends in the world, I've got the best husband in the world. "Marshall, thank you." I said eating my second piece of cake. "I couldn't have done this without everyone's help. And the bedroom idea was my

mom's." He said. "Tell her I said thank you." Then Marcy got out a camera. "Alright. Let's get some pictures of you two." Marcy took the picture, but Marshall said, "Wait take another one." She rolled her eyes, "Fine."

Then Marshall took my cake, put on my face. Then Marcy took the picture. "Marshall!" I yelled. He licked my face. "You got something on face, let me help you."

2 hours later

"Thanks for the gifts!" I shouted as everyone left. I looked at the living room, it was a mess. "Okay time to clean." I said. "But I'm tired." Marshall moaned. "I am too, but it isn't going to get done if we don't clean."

Marshall signed. "Fine." We clean the whole house and put all the gifts in the baby's room. "We really need to think of a name." I said as we laid down. "Your right." Marshall said then he fell asleep. Then I felt a little

kick against my belly. "Marshall!" I shouted. "What?" Marshall groaned. "The baby kicked me." Marshall bolted up. "Really?" He asked. "Yeah really." I said.


	7. Chapter 7

1 month later...

Marshall's POV

"Dinner is served." I said. Tonight Fionna and I were having a little date night. I made her favorite, bacon pancakes. "I haven't eaten these in forver!" Fionna said, while she shoved the pancakes into her mouth. We were

talking, and she was eating. "Marshall." Fionna said. "Yes Fi?" I said. "My, uh, water broke." Fionna said. "Oh. Oh! OH MY GLOB!" I yelled. I didn't know what to do. "Marshall...get the...bag." Fionna said. "Okay." I ran into

our room and got the bag. "Okay now get the...car keys." Fionna said. I grabbed my car keys and we rushed out to the car. "Drive." Fionna said. I called Dr. Vince. "The baby's coming!" I yelled. We drove to the hospital.

We ran inside. "My wife is having our baby!" I yelled at the receptionist. "Alright." She got a wheelchair for Fionna and took us to Dr. Vince. We went to the room, and put Fionna onto the bed. "You..did this to me!" Fionna

yelled. "Looks like contractions have started." Dr. Vince said. "Take her hand." He said. I grabbed her hand and she squeezed the hell out of it. "Ahhh!" we both yelled in unison. "Come with me." The nurse said, pushing

me out of the room. I sat in the waiting room. "Will she be okay?" I asked the nurse. "She'll be fine." The nurse said assuringly. "Marshall, where's Fionna?" Cake asked. L.M, Gumball and Bonnie followed shortly after her.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked. "On there way." Bonnie said. Finn, F.P, Marcline and Amber arrived about twenty minutes later and then we were all just sitting there waiting for Fionna. "I hope she's okay." Cake said,

after an hour of waiting. "Me too." Gumball and I said in unison. I stopped counting the minutes and time flew by. "Mr. Abadeer. Would you like to meet your son?" Dr. Vince asked peeking his head out the door. I nodded

vigorously. I got up and looked back at the gang. "Go to her." Cake said. I walked in and saw Fionna drenched in sweat, holding him. "Can I hold him?" I asked. "Here." Fionna said handing me the baby. I looked at him.

He had blonde just like his mom, and he had her peach colored skin. I couldn't tell what color his eyes were since they were closed. "Here." I handed him back to Fionna and told everybody to come in.

"Aww! He's so cute." Amber said. "Yeah, but he doesn't look anything like you Marsh." Marcy said. Then everyone started at the baby. I was sitting next to Fionna, "What is it?" I asked. "Look." Cake said, handing Marshall

the baby. The baby's eyes were red, just like mine. "Jared." I said. "What?" Fionna asked. "Jared. Jared Abadeer." I said. "I like it." Fionna said.

 **No comment.**


	8. Chapter 8

Four years later...

Fionna's POV

"Mommy! Daddy!" I looked up and Jared jumped onto our bed. "Ooff." Marshall said as Jared landed on his chest. "Marshall. Do you know what day it is?" I asked. He turned to me. "Today's the anniversary for the

best day of my life, right?" Marshall said. "I planned the evening for us." I said. "What about the K-I-D?" Marshall asked. "Sleepover with Gumball." I said. "Wow, you did plan this." Marshall said. "Daddy can we go to the

park?" Jared asked. "Yeah sure bud." Marshall said. We got up and took showers then Marshall and Jared left to go to the park. "Bye Fi. See you later." Marshall said.

Marshall's POV

Jared and I went to the park. He ran to the sandbox, while I sat on the bench and relaxed. "Marshall?" I looked up and saw Troy, an old friend of mine. "Troy?" I asked. He smiled. "Whatcha doin here man?" He asked.

"You aren't a pedophile are you?" He asked with a serious face. "What? No! I'm here with my son." I said. "Well I'll be damned. You were the last person I'd thought would settle down and have a kid." Troy said.

"Why are you here?" I asked. Troy pointed to a boy. "That's my son." Troy said. Then Jared ran up to me. "Daddy can you..." He stopped mid sentence and stared at Troy. "What's wrong?" Troy asked. "You." I said. I

can't blame Jared for being scared of Troy. He's in a tank top with tats running up and down his arms, a short brown Mohawk, and the rest of his head is shaven, and nose and ear piercings. Troy kneeled down. "My name

is Troy. What's yours?" Troy asked. "Jared." Jared mumbled. Troy pointed to his son. "That's my son, Marshal." Troy said. Jared smiled. "That's daddy's name too." He said. "Really?" Troy said. Jared nodded his head fast.

"Uh huh." He said. "Why don't you go play with him?" Troy said. Jared ran over to Troy's kid and Troy sat next to me. "You named your kid after me?" I asked. "It's spelled different. Only one L." Troy said. "Who's the

mother?" I asked. "Ashley." Troy mumbled. "Ashley, my old ex?" I said. "Yeah. We aren't together anymore. We split up after Marsh was born." Troy said. Then I saw Jared go down the slide, when he got off, Marsh..Troy's

son went down fast. "Jared!" I yelled, but I was too late. Marshal knocked Jared down and he scraped his knee. "Oww!" I ran over to him, he scraped his knee pretty bad. "I'm sorry!" Marshal said. "I'm gonna take him

home." I said. I carried Jared back home and cleaned up his scrape. "This is going to sting a little." I said, about to pour hydrogen peroxide on the cut. Before Jared could say anything I poured the liquid onto the cut and

he punched me. It didn't hurt, but still. "I'm sorry daddy." Jared said with his hands over his mouth. "It's okay." I said. I put a bandade onto his cut. "There. All better." I said.

6 hours later... (Lemon alert)

Fionna's POV

I was taking Marshall to his favorite restaurant, Dave's Grille tonight, but the real fun will start after dinner. "Bye Jared." We said as Gumball put him in his car. "Love you." I called. "So where are we going?" Marshall

asked. "It's a surprise." I said. We got in the car and I drove us to the restaurant. "We're here." I said when we pulled up to Dave's Grille. "Fi!" Marshall squealed. Then he kissed me. "Let's go eat." He said, getting out

of the car. We sat in a little booth and looked at the menu. "May I take your order?" the waiter said. "Yes. I'll take a T-bone. Well done." Fionna said. "I'll have the porterhouse. Medium rare." I said. "Alright." he said.

"You'll never guess what Jared did today." I said. "What?" Fionna asked raising an eyebrow. "I put the hydrogen peroxide onto his cut and he punched me in the face." I said. Fionna started laughing. "Your...serious?"

"Yes." I said. Then waiter brought us our food. "Your T-bone. And your porterhouse." He said. Fionna and I devoured our food. "Hello Marshall." I looked up and saw Ashley. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"On a date. He had to use the bathroom, so I thought I talk with you. Long time no see Fionna." She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Ashley." Fionna said. "I heard you and Troy talked." She said. How did

she know that? "How did you know?" I asked. "Troy and I talk all the time. So is this a date or something?" She asked. "Anniversary dinner." Fionna said. "Aww. I wish I could have made it to the wedding." Ashley said.

"Let's go." I said to Fionna. We paid for our food and left. "She's a bitch." Fionna said in the car. "I know." I said. When we got home Fionna said to sit down. Then she started giving me a shoulder massage.

"Today's been a long day." Fionna said. "Yeah. It has." She stopped the massage and walked over to the dresser. When she came back, everything went black. She blind folded me. Something cold went on my hand.

"Hancuffs?" I said aloud. She must have cuff me to the bed post. "Kinky stuff." I said. Then she undressed me, taking off my shirt and pants. She kissed my neck, then my chest and stopped at my boxers. She grabbed

my dick and started stroking it! "Fi.." Then she put her mouth on it, licking the tip. "I'm...going to..." I came before I could finish the sentence. She swallowed it. "Uncuff me." I said. She unlocked the handcuffs and

then I grabbed her and took off her clothes. With one thrust, I was inside her. I grabbed by the wrists and got a satisfied moan in response. "You like that?" I turned her around and started pounding away. I came onto

ass, some of her back and on the bed, she came too. We laid in bed, covered in sweat. "I need a shower." Fionna said. "Me too." We looked at each other and then went into the shower. We kissed in the shower and

then she went down to my dick, which sprang up, ready for round three.

The next morning...

I woke up next to Fionna, who was sleeping in my shirt from last night. Then I heard voices. "Marshall. Fionna. Are you home?" It was Gumball. I looked over at the clock, it was 10:30am. I stood up and put on some

shorts. "We're here." I said, walking into the living room. "Daddy!" Jared said hugging my legs. "Hi Jared. Thanks for watching him." I said to Gumball. "It was no problem really." Gumball said. "I have to get going."

Then he left. "Did you have fun?" I asked. "Yes! We made brownies and watched movies!" Jared exclaimed. "That sounds like fun to me." Fionna said walking out of our bedroom. "Look! My boo boo's all better." Jared

said, pointing at his scape, which is now just a scare on his leg. "Yeah it is." I said. "Daddy? Can we go to the park?" Jared asked.


	9. Chapter 9

20 years later...

Jared's POV

"Have you told your parents about us yet?" Marshal asked. "No." I said, poking at my food. "Why not? Are you embarrassed of me or something?" He asked. "What? No! It's just... I'm afraid of how my parents will react."

I said. "You need to tell them Jared." Marshal's right. "Fine. I'll tell them this weekend." I said. "Can I come too?" Marshal asked. "Yeah Marsh." We have been dating for almost a year and a half now, we hooked up

freshman year of college and have been dating ever since. We got in the car Saturday morning. "Mom, is cool if I come over this weekend?" I asked. "Of course Jared." Mom says. "Oh, and I'm bringing a friend that I'd like

you and dad to meet." Then I hanged up the phone. "Let's go." It's a two drive from our apartment to their house, so I spent the whole time playing different and horrible senerios in my head. When the car stopped, I

wanted to chicken out. "Marsh please don't make me go in there!" I yelled. "Your coming." Marshal said. He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the door. "Knock." He said. I stood up straight, and took a deep

breath. I knocked at the door and dad answered. "Jared!" He looked at Marshal. "Marshal, how's your dad been doing?" He asked. "Fine sir." Marshal said. "Come in." He said. When we walked inside, the whole gang was

there. Mom, dad, Uncle Gumball, Aunt Bonnie, Uncle Finn and Uncle F.P, Aunt Amber and Aunt Marcy. "Hey everyone." I said. "How's this?" mom asked. Marsh walked up to me and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"I'm Marshal. Jared's boyfriend." Everyone stared at us. "I never knew you swung that way!" Aunt Marcy shouted. Everyone laughed and welcomed us in. "So, you two are dating?" dad asked in the kitchen. "Yeah." I said

looking on the ground. "Jared, don't be ashamed. I don't care if your gay. Let me guess, you were worried the whole time and thought of lots of terrible senerios where I'd be mad or something?" I nodded my head. He

chuckled. "I was the same way, except I had to tell my mother that Fi was pregnant with you." He said. I looked up at my dad. "Wanna go to the park?" I asked. He nodded his head and we walked to the park.

"Where are you two going?" Mom asked on the way out. "To the park." We said in unison. The two Abadeers walking to the park. Just like in the good ol' days.


End file.
